


wrap yourself around me

by Traincat



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2345198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traincat/pseuds/Traincat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I’m going to name my first ulcer after your academic apathy," Peter announced, snagging a shirt (his), a jacket (his) and a scarf (Johnny’s). "I hope you can live with that."</p>
            </blockquote>





	wrap yourself around me

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous on tumblr asked for "college au spideytorch with dorks in beanies living in a crappy dorm!!" and I am so weak to domestic roommate fluff. Dashed this off quickly last night and it's tiny, but I ended up liking it enough to share it here, too. Title from (of course) You Make My Dreams by Hall & Oates. 
> 
> Please check out this [adorable accompanying art](http://maryjanewatson.tumblr.com/post/98279733714/thanks-again-traincat-check-out-this-cute-ficlet) by [maryjanewatson](http://maryjanewatson.tumblr.com)!

Johnny woke up when Peter fell on top of him, elbows and knees everywhere. 

"Up!" he said in Johnny’s ear, tugging at the blankets. "Get up! You didn’t set the alarm!" 

"Oh, great, you noticed," Johnny grumbled, trying to roll himself up in the blanket, away from the cold touch of mid-morning. Or early afternoon. Whichever. He whined, "Pete, you’re letting all the depressing in.”

Peter gave one last tug using all the secret, surprising strength hidden in his skinny limbs, and then the blanket was gone. Johnny groaned, pulling the pillow over his head.

Peter took that, too, like he took _everything_. Johnny was beginning to rethink his affections.

"I am going to be late for my class," Peter said, stumbling around their tiny, awful closet of a dorm. "You can catch the last five minutes of yours if you invent a jetpack yesterday." He puffed, blowing his hair out of his face. "Okay, let's be honest -- if _I_ invent the jetpack yesterday."

"They know I don’t do mornings," Johnny said, rolling over on his side. Peter grabbed a pair of jeans off the floor and started to struggle into them, then stopped and made a face when he realized they were Johnny’s. There was a two second internal war before he tugged them on anyway. 

It gave Johnny something disturbingly like the warm fuzzies.

"I’m going to name my first ulcer after your academic apathy," Peter announced, snagging a shirt (his), a jacket (his) and a scarf (Johnny’s). "I hope you can live with that."

"Don’t stress," Johnny said, slinging his legs over the side of the bed. He yawned, stretching. "I’ve got our whole futures worked out. Reed finally puts a ring on it, wins every genius award and then me and you ride those coattails straight to island paradise."

Peter threw him a look.

"Mooching," he said, struggling with his shoes. "The life my aunt always dreamed of for me."

He fumbled for the doorknob just as Johnny finally managed to drag himself upright. He took three long steps and put one hand on the door to hold it closed, nose brushing Peter’s.

"Hey," he said. "There’s a hat that goes with those jeans."

Peter blanched.

"Johnny, Johnny, no —” he said, but it was too late. Johnny already had the beanie in hand, and he wrestled it onto Peter’s messy hair, down over the tips of his ears, Peter cringing the whole time. “Ugh. I’m everything I hate.”

"You’re perfect," Johnny said, tweaking the frame of Peter’s glasses, caught off guard and sentimental by the lack of caffeine and the way Peter was blinking at him. He cupped his hand to Peter’s neck and kissed him.

"Morning breath," Peter said, but only after he pulled away. He was grinning, pink-cheeked, so Johnny let the door go. "Gross."

"Yeah, yeah, love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr!](http://traincat.tumblr.com) Come cry with me about dorks.


End file.
